Nyotalia
by AnimeTardisFan
Summary: England gets a very bad idea, and from the title above you can tell, there's genderswap people. Don't like don't read! Pairings are: Fem!AmericaxEngland, Fem!N.ItalyxGermany, Fem!RomanoxSpain, Fem!JapanxGreece, Fem!ChinaxRussia, Fem!CanadaxFrance.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Nyotalia, and lots of it!**

England had an idea, and not a good one.

"Let's see," he mumbled to himself rummaging through the books on his shelves. England had ONE drink, but we all know one's enough to give him bad ideas.

"Found it!" grabbing a dusty, pink book off of the shelf. "My least used magic book, now I'll find my least used spell," he flipped through the pages "here" he pointed at one of the pages.

"I'll go gather up the ingredients," he mumbled heading towards his potion cabinet. He'd need rose petals, jasmine, lavender, and a hint of lotus leaf to complete the curse. As he boiled the flowers into the pot and started chanting the words written in the book the floor started to glow. With one swift movement of his arm there was a flash of light.

"That should do the trick" he mumbled. With that he set off to bed.

* * *

**Part 1: America**

America's alarm clock went off with a sudden buzz.

"One more minute," America mumbled rolling over to hit the snooze button. The incessant beeping stopped with a loud smack. America shuffled back into the sheets not wanting to get up yet. Then the phone rang.

"What do you want?" America grumbled to the person on the other line.

"America," it was England "I think I might have done some magical stuff, did I accidentally curse you?"

"What do you mean by that?" America grumbled sitting up.

"Just go look in the mirror or something, see if I turned your skin purple, I don't know!" America stood up and walked towards the full length mirror in the hotel room he was staying in (there was a meeting coming up in a few days). The phone hit the floor with a sickening 'THUD'. America picked it back up and screamed at England.

"What in the world did you do?" he screamed, or should we say, she.

"You turned me into a freaking girl!" England slammed his palm into his face

"I thought I'd thrown that out! Okay that spell will always affect more than one person, so I'll call a couple more countries. You, come over to my place."

"Got it," America said fully awake "be there in about 10 minutes."

* * *

**Part 2: N. Italy**

Germany woke up as he always does at exactly 7 am. He looked next to him, sure enough Italy had probably had a nightmare.

"Wake up Italy." he said shaking the small form next to him. Italy grumbled something and turned over his face still covered by the sheets.

"Wake up!" just then Germany's phone went off.

"What do you want?" Germany asked.

"Umm, Germany?" England asked "I seem to have cast a spell on some nations did it affect you?"

"Nein," Germany answered "but could it have affected Italy?"

"Possibly, is he with you?" England asked.

"He got scared last night and came in here. What kind of spell did you say this was again?" Germany asked.

"W-well..." England stuttered "just check on him tell me if there's anything different." Germany grumbled and pulled the sheets off of Italy.

"Holy fuehrer!" Germany exclaimed nearly dropping the phone.

"What is it Germany?" Italy asked rubbing his... no wait, her eyes.

"What did you do?" Germany yelled into the phone.

"I accidentaly did a genderbending spell. It was an accident I swear!" England stated flustered "Just meet me at my house as soon as you can, Italy isn't the only one."

"Just give me 20 minutes, okay?" Germany said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"See you then." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said chapter 2**

* * *

Part 3: Romano

Spain tiptoed into Romano's room as quietly as he could.

"Wake up my little tomato!" Spain chuckled shaking Romano's shoulder. The sleeping form groaned and nuzzled deeper into the warm sheets. Just then Spain's phone rang.

"What is it?" Spain said to the person on the other end.

"Uh, Spain," it was England "did you or anyone around you get, um, changed over night?"

"What do you mean?" Spain asked innocently.

"Just check," England was tired of this act already.

Spain put the phone down on the stand next to him.

"Wake up mi tomate!" Spain chimed pulling the quilt off of Romano.

"The hell do you want?" Romano grumbled sitting up ignoring Spain's shocked expression.

Spain grabbed his phone off of the night stand shaking a bit. _What did England do? _he thought noticing the more feminine differences in his friends appearance._  
_

"W-what kind of spell did you say you cast mi amigo?" Spain stuttered a bit too shocked to speak properly.

"A genderbending one," England answered knowing exactly what was coming next.

"I'm coming to your place as fast as I can." Spain said walking closer to Romano and closing the phone.

"What are you staring at tomato idiot?" Romano hissed.

"Well Romano," Spain smiled awkwardly "it appears Mr. England has cast a spell and..."

"Spit it out you tomato!" Romano yelled.

"Mi amigo, it appears you're a chica!" Spain stepped even farther away fearing the worst.

(The author has removed the rest of this conversation because, as most of us know, Romano has *ahem* a way with words)

By the way, chica is the spanish word for girl.

* * *

**Part 4: China**

China awoke with a grumble. He could feel something wasn't right this morning, but what? He stumbled into the bathroom still lagged down from sleep and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He stared shocked at his own reflection just as his phone rang. No wait, her reflection.

"Who is it, aru?" she mumbled pinching the bridge of her nose. She really didn't need some one calling her right now.

"Hey China, old friend, is something different this morning?" England's voice was shaky on the other end.

"What did you do, *ahen?" China's voice was murderous.

"Please forgive me China, but I sort of performed a genderbending spell please don't kill me!" England's voice was hurried and flustered "Just come over to my place this also affected a couple other people, okay?"

"I hate you, ahen." China mumbled slamming the phone down.

*ahen: chinese suffix for Opium this is of course a reference to the Opium wars.

* * *

**Part 5: Japan**

Japan was being as polite as ever and refused to calla anyone with his newfound problem. Unluckily for him Greece had decided to visit on that day.

"Hey, Japan," Greece said as quietly as normal "what happened to you?" Japan jumped a bit in surprise, how had Greece-san gotten in?

"It's no big deal, could you please leave now, I'm sorry for bothering you." Japan said as politely as she could.

"You know?" Greece mumbled "England called me earlier asking if anyone around me got affected by some crazy spell of his, how about we go talk to him?"

"Sure," Japan said bowing "maybe he cam help me."

"Japan?" Greece asked.

"What is it Greece-san?" Japan turned toward her friend.

"You quite pretty as a girl. Did you know that?" Greece answered. Japan blushed like crazy.

"W-why t-thank you G-greece-san, that's very nice of you." Japan stuttered a bit at the compliment.

"Okay, let's get going then." Greece pulled Japan behind him.

* * *

**Part 6: Canada**

Almost everyone was gathered at England's house in his sitting room.

"Aren't we missing someone?" America asked sipping some coffee. England had avoided looking at her until now.

"China's on her way," England muttered still not looking at America. She had decided to tie the front of one of her botton up shirts so it barely covered any skin and wore a short skirt and her old bomber jacket. Both of the Italy sisters had worn tan military uniforms with scoop necks and skirts, though Italy still wore a tie. Japan wore a navy uniform with a below the knee length white, pleated, skirt. The few male countries who had brought them here were sitting outside and talking with one another.

"No," America tapped her chin thoughtfully "someone else, wait did we call Canada?"

"Who's Canada?" everyone asked in unison.

"My brother, duh." America answered matter-of-factly pulling out her phone and dialing Canada's number.

"What do you need?" Canada grumbled on the other end.

"Hey, bro, Canada anything weird happen this morning?" America asked as if nothing in the world was wrong.

"Call back later, I haven't even had any maple syrup yet, okay?" Canada answered.

"Dude," America said "this is some serious stuff, okay? Did anything happen to you?"

"I'll check," Canada mumbled. A little shuffling noise that was probably Canada walking towards the mirror.

"What happened?" Canada asked groggily.

"Okay if what I think happened to you happened to you then come over to England's house as fast as you can." America said.

"Okay, I'll eat first so I'm going to be late, I need maple syrup." and with that Canada closed her phone and headed down to her kitchen.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter! Yay!**

**I don't own Hetalia (I'll do disclaimers about every few chapters, I don't know if there needed but I don't want to get in trouble)**

* * *

China slipped a red silk chinese dress on over her black tights and flats. She tied her hair up in twin buns shuffling down the stairs to her kitchen.

"Good morning China!" Russia chimed not looking up from what he was doing.

"How the hell did you get in here, aru!" China yelled at Russia. That's when Russia looked up from his glass of vodka.

"There's something different about China today isn't there?" Russia said as childishly as ever.

"England did some stupid spell, aru. He turned me into a girl." China answered pulling some leftover food out of her icebox.

"Oh so it was England, da?" Russia muttered returning to his cup.

"He told me to visit him this morning, aru." China answered munching on some re-heated food, under too much stress to actually cook.

"We should get going then, da?" Russia stated smiling. He then grabbed China's wrist and proceeded to drag her out of the house.

"This is kidnapping, aru!" China yelled as Russia pulled her behind him.

"Not if I give you to someone else!" Russia answered childishly. China finally giving up on her attempts to break free.

"Fine, aru." She muttered standing up and willingly walking behind her Russian friend.

"China's quite a pretty girl, da?" Russia mumbled smiling.

"R-russia!" China complained blushing furiously.

* * *

_Pancakes, pancakes _Canada thought trudging down to her kitchen still in her pajamas. Her eyes shot open. She sniffed the air again. _Pancakes? _Canada was confused.

"W-who's there?" Canada stuttered fearing an intruder.

"Oh," a familiar voice answered.

"France!" Canada yelled running towards said nation.

"W-what happened to you *mon ami?" France stuttered noticing how Canada was dressed, maple leaf pajamas too wide for her shoulders and similarly fitting pants showing just a bit too much skin. Canada sighed flopping down on her red couch.

"England was being stupid and cast some random genderbending spell, guess a couple other nations were affected too." Canada muttered into a pillow.

"Angleterre then, eh?" France said placing a plate full of crepes onto Canada's table. Canada stood up stumbling towards the table.

"You make the best crepes, France!" Canada said enthusiastically putting some powdered sugar on top of the pastries.

"Say, *mon cher," Canada blushed a bit at France's choice of adress "shouldn't we visit Angleterre?"

"I am right after breakfast," Canada answered starting in on her crepes.

"I'll go with you then, mon cher." France answered sitting down in the chair across from Canada.

*French for my friend

*French (again) for my dear

Also: Crepes are basically thin, French, pancakes. That's why Canada got confused.

* * *

**This is my new chapter for spring break... and there's a blizzard outside my window. Isn't spring break suposed to be warm? I'm confused about the Canadian style weather, but at least I can stay in and write this. Hey, there's an upside to everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter, and it's still snowing. Yes snowing on spring break. Curse you crazy weather!**

**I'm going to add on another pairing, but you have to guess! Okay!**

**Warning: OC (You'll notice when you get there)**

* * *

"Okay," America yelled standing in the middle of the chairs "now that you're all here I will explain because I'm the hero, even though I'm not entirely sure what really happened!"

"This is my gig, America!" England stated blatantly.

"I appear to have done something idiotic," England started "but I apologize for any problems my stupidity may have caused you. I will try my best to fix this, I promise. Give me a a couple weeks and I'll find a counter spell, or an antidote potion, alright?"

By now most of the countries were pretty angry at England, but they had to agree, who else knew enough about magic to fix this.

"Shouldn't we call someone, other than a dude, to help us?" America asked tapping England's shoulder.

"For once, America's got a point, we'll need another female to talk to won't we?" Japan said.

"I'll call up my sister, okay and maybe Hungary," England answered picking up his phone and dialing a number.

"Sister?" everyone asked in unison.

"I'll explain later," England muttered as someone picked up the phone.

"A-atlantis, um," England stuttered nervously "we have an issue, I'll need your help, can you make it over to my flat, fast as you can? Okay, see you then!"

"Atlantis will be over in about," England checked his watch "ten minutes!"

"Um, mon ami," France started "who is this Atlantis?" Canada sat next to him and nodded in agreement. She was wearing a navy button up jacket and matching skirt with an over sized maple leaf jacket. She had her hair in low pig-tails but had still missed the elusive curl.

"Atlantis, is that old mythical city in the Atlantic ocean, a large mining company had the land reclaimed from the sea about 3 years ago, she's an English colony, but a very unknown one." England stated dialing Hungary's number on his phone.

"So England has a little sister then!" Italy said cheerily from where she was sitting. She had sat down right next to Germany was holding onto his right arm tightly. Her twin, on the other hand, was constantly shifting away from Spain who kept trying to give her a hug.

* * *

Hungary answered her phone angrily.

"What is it?" she growled "I've got more important things to do right now!"

"Hey Hungary," England answered "I really need your help,"

"What did you do this time?" Hungary said sitting down on the chair next to her.

"I messed around with some magical stuff and sort of changed a bunch of countries into girls, I really need your help!" England answered hurriedly.

"So that was YOU!" Hungary clenched her phone tighter as a crash and a string of German curse words could be heard in the background.

"Hungary, where are you?" England asked.

"I'm at Austria's place, your freaking spell changed Prussia into a girl too!" Hungary nearly yelled into the phone.

"Dear, I really have messed up this time!" England mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"If it's not just Prussia then I'm coming over to your house," Hungary said closing her phone.

"Austria, Prussia, were headed over to England's house!" Hungary yelled down the hall.

* * *

**I'll give you one guess at the new pairing...**

**That's right Fem!Prussia x Austria, just thought I'd add that on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**On with the story! My OC will be introduced in this chapter so pay attention!**

* * *

England was talking with Germany about European politics when there was a ring at the door.

"I'll get it!" he said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Looks like you got a party going on in here!" said an English voice from the doorway.

"Thank goodness you came," England smiled ushering a girl in "I'm going to need your help!"

The girl had almost floor length bright red hair, acid green eyes, and looked to be about sixteen. She was wearing thigh length navy and white pinstripe socks, over the knee, navy, leather roller skates, a short navy skirt, a white, knit tank top, and what appeared to be an unbuttoned naval officer's jacket, she also had a pair of antique looking brass flying goggles around her neck.

"Hello everyone I'm Atlantis!" the girl said in a thick British accent.

* * *

"Come back here you dummkopf!" Austria yelled chasing after Prussia.

"I'm just going to go in beat England to a pulp and leave, okay?" Prussia said trudging up England's drive.

"You can't beat him up trottel! He's the only one who can fix this!" Austria argued lunging at Prussia. Just then Prussia turned around to see Austria flying right at her.

'thump'

England looked out the window. _What was that sound? _he thought.

"Bloody hell?" he announced turning to face the window entirely. Everyone else looked towards the window.

When Austria had jumped at Prussia he hadn't expected her to turn around, or for his shoes to be so slippery. He'd fallen right on top of her with his hands on her shoulders while nearly sitting on her hips. Hungary of course had taken this wonderful opportunity and snapped a couple of photos. Austria stumbled away from Prussia with a bright red face. Prussia, with an equally red face ran towards the door.

"What did you do England?" Prussia yelled Austria and Hungary trailing in behind her.

England pinched the bridge of his nose "I was messing with some magic and accidentally cast a genderbending spell. I really didn't mean to affect any of you," he muttered the next bit under his breath "from what I remember I think I was trying to curse France..."

"Hey I heard that!" France yelled from the corner holding Canada a bit closer to him.

"Hey mein schwester, what happened to your face?" Germany asked.

"Oh the stitches?" Prussia asked turning toward her brother "I broke a jug and cut my face, Hungary was able to stitch it up but it's still pretty bad." She grabbed a biscuit off of the tea-tray and fell down onto the red *love-seat in England's living room. Austria poured himself a cup of tea and sat himself down next to Prussia.

"Idiot," Prussia grumbled at Austria "this seat's only for one person!"

"Correction," Austria said sipping his tea "this chair is for 2 people but you have to sit a bit close together." Prussia just huffed and looked in the other direction of the Austrian.

"Hey, Prussia, did you rip the hem of your coat?" Italy asked inquisitively. Prussia was wearing a short black skirt, a button up white shirt, thigh length, white, leather boots, and a navy velvet jacket that appeared to be ripped right at the hem so it only reached just below her boots.

"Yay, I tripped on the hem and it ripped off a giant chunk," Prussia mumbled picking up the hem of her jacket "guess I'm a bit clumsy now that I'm not my awesome self." Everyone chuckled a bit at Prussia's overused term.

*a love-seat is a chair for 1 and 3/4 of a person to sit comfortably. So either one person sits in it with plenty of space or 2 people sit in it extremely close together.

* * *

"Okay, now that everyone's here," Atlantis started "I think I'd like to introduce myself properly! My name is Atlantis, English colony. Anyone have any questions?"

Prussia raised her hand "Why are your hair and eyes such awesome colors? Not as awesome as me but you get the point."

"Glad you asked," Atlantis chimed, she loved it when people asked about her hair, "same reason your eyes are pink and blue, citizen confusion. My country, having been drowned and reclaimed, no longer has any of its native citizens, so my personification was forced to take on a form not like that of the natives, there not being any. I just happened to get lucky with red and green. Anyone else?"

Italy raised her hand "Why do you dress like a naval officer, why not like an ancient Roman?"

"Wonderful question," Atlantis answered "having basically been disbanded and brought back from the dead, I no longer remember any part of ancient Roman life leaving me with only my military's style of clothing. Hence the navy officer get up."

America was next "What's up with the roller skates, and how are you still standing and getting around comfortably on them?"

"You see my good friend," Atlantis said spinning around on the toe of her roller skate "my country is barely big enough to need a car to get across, so no one on the island can drive, in turn I can't, every one bikes, roller skates, or skateboards to get around. I spend all day every day skidding around on my roller skates, I'm a pro at it!"

Germany raised his hand next "What language does your country speak? I would think English but I want to make sure."

"My country doesn't speak English," Atlantis started "sure the government, on paper, is run in English, but more languages are spoken on the country than I care to count, and I can speak all of them!"

"How do we get back to normal?" Romano asked bitterly.

Atlantis sighed "I'll do some research, figure out what spell was cast on you, and fix up an antidote. But that really wasn't the kind of question I was talking about."

* * *

**Next chapter is coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still snowed in. My family is watching Walking Dead. I can go for blood, but zombies... PUKE FEST! So I will update!**

* * *

Atlantis ushered everyone downstairs into England's spell casting room. She pulled a pair of brass, octagonal, glasses out of her pocket and placed them in a comfortable position on her face.

"England," she started "where's your potion set?" She looked around the room curiously. England pointed to a cabinet and cast iron brewing pot near the wall. Atlantis walked over and sniffed at the pot.

"Pretty strong stuff you made England," she commented taking a sample of the pink liquid "I'll see what you put in it to make it THIS powerful." She poured the potion into a set of vials and picked up the spell book England had used.

"Stupid Iggy," she mumbled "you didn't follow the instructions!"

"What do you mean?" England asked.

"You altered the recipe so it was stronger, any antidote I can whip up will either not have the right effect, there not being an official cure for altered recipes, or be too strong and get someone sick!" Atlantis explained studying the test tubes.

"What about a counter spell," England argued "can't we just use a spell to change them all back?"

"Like I said," Atlantis retorted "you altered the recipe you put in dragon scales, those are widely used in protection spells, anything we try to do will bounce back! Iggy you messed up big time!"

"You mean we're stuck like this?" Romano barked being held back by Spain.

"For the time being," Atlantis answered "or until I create a potion with enough power to fix this and made of safer substances so I don't hospitalize one of you!"

"I don't know about you," France commented "but I would hate to see Canada get sick!" France then gave Canada a peck on the cheek earning himself a healthy amount of blush from the French colony.

"Stop being so French you bloody frog!" England yelled at France.

"Tough luck mon ami," France answered "I'll be as French as I like and *mon petite fleur will also be French!" he stuck his tong out at England pulling Canada closer to him. Canada blushed even more at the nickname France had given her.

"Well fix this **Liebste," Germany smiled giving Italy a hug. Prussia and Austria snickered at the German term Germany had slipped in without Italy's notice. Germany just put one finger to his mouth letting them know it was to go unnoticed. Atlantis had also heard the comment, speaking German, she too understood what he had said.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" America whined putting her head on England's shoulder.

"A-america don't you think you're a bit close?" England stuttered. America shook her head wrapping her arms around England's shoulders. England stopped struggling and just stood there blushing at America's close proximity.

Speaking of close proximity Russia was hugging China close to his chest much to her dismay.

"Let go of me, aru!" China argued struggling in Russia's grasp.

"Nyet," Russia answered childishly "I don't want to." he hugged her tighter. China stopped squirming and got a nice whiff of Russia's coat _he smells like burning hickory chips and sunflowers_ she thought _not a bad smell._

*mon petite fleur is french for my little flower

**German for sweetheart

* * *

**This is my chapter and it is awesome =_=**

**Please Review! I Love It When People Review It Makes Me Happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For anyone who's still reading, Thank you, your support is what keeps me working!**

* * *

"I'll be back when I have a cure," Atlantis said as she exited "I'm sorry I wasn't of any help today."

"At least you tried to help the awesome me!" Prussia called from the back of the crowd. Atlantis waved skating away.

"What do we do until she finds a cure?" America asked still clinging to England.

"What we normally do," England stated "go to UN meetings, deal with our country's economies, and whatever else you all do."

America thought for a moment before speaking.

"Shouldn't we stick together just in case there's a development in our condition?" she asked.

"Amerika has a point," Russia answered still holding onto China.

"Would you bloody let go of China!" England yelled.

"No," Russia huffed "I don't want to!"

"Fine, America has a point," England started "you can always stay here, I've got plenty of spare rooms."

* * *

In the end rooms were doubled up for the safety of those affected by the spell. England had America stay with him, Japan had decided she'd feel safest with Greece, Italy of couce had wanted to stay with Germany, Spain had forced Romano to stay with him, China and Russia were already close geographically, and Canada and France were the only ones left.

"Don't try anything, bloody frog." England gave France the death stare.

"You don't trust me, mon ami?" France looked hurt.

"No one trust you France." was America's response. France shook his head sighing.

* * *

**Time travel to next morning**

"Who's going to cook breakfast?" America asked wearing her old stars and stripes pajamas.

"How about I cook?" England offered. They were his guests after all.

"Mon ami," France started "I will cook. My country is known for it's cooks. And to be honest no one here is that fond of English cooking." England felt a bit degraded, but France was right. The English couldn't cook, the French could, that was how it always worked.

France ended up cooking pancakes, or hotcakes as England called them, for the entire group.

"Only food eaten world-wide," he'd said while serving them. Every country had some form of pancakes. America had put whipped cream and sprinkles on her's while Canada had opted for the traditional maple syrup.

"Hey America?" England asked.

"What is it?" America said through a mouth full of pancake.

"Shouldn't you be wearing something that fits you?" England asked blushing. She and Canada were still wearing their old pajamas, and they were quite a bit big on them.

"You're right," America answered "all I've got is this and my improvised old uniform. I'm still wondering where the rest of the countries got their new clothes."

"Most of us just used some minor tailoring skill on old uniforms that no longer fit." Italy answered.

"Men learn to sew in your country?" America was confused. Hardly any men in America could sew for their life, let alone enough to repurpose an old uniform.

"You mean to say men can't sew in your country?" Japan asked "In the majority of Europe and Asia men can sew."

"Okay, in your freakish European way, why don't you teach me to sew?" America asked.

"Hand sewing or machine?" Romano asked. America nearly dropped her fork. _Hand sewing _she thought _now machine sewing's girly, but they can hand sew, and they were men?_

* * *

America had gone back to her place and picked up some of her old uniforms so she could tailor them.

"Let's start with the pajamas since you're going to wear those the most," Italy instructed. America pulled out her pajamas and the Italy twins helped her figure out where they would need to tailor.

"The shoulders and hips since that's probably what fits the loosest," Romano instructed pinning the clothes so they fit correctly.

After about an hour they were able to make the 4 uniforms America brought into something suitable for her to wear.

"I didn't know sewing could be so useful!" America stated looking at her reflection in the mirror. They had turned the pants into skirts but had only made it so the shirts were easier to tie in the front.

"See I told you it was a useful skill," Italy said "everyone should learn to sew!"

"It's still a girls thing," America stated "but it is pretty useful."

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the next chapter and it is next. =_=**

**Hopefully this whole idea I have down on paper will magically work really well. Hopefully...**

**P.S. there's a Fullmetal Alchemist reference in here. But you dont have to watch the show to read the chapter, you won't get confused.**

* * *

"I think Atlantis will be visiting us today," England announced at breakfast.

"She's found a cure?" America asked through a mouthful of some Japanese food. Japan had been appointed cook today.

"I'm going to guess she has, considering she wouldn't visit twice in one week normally." England answered looking out of the window at the persistent rain.

"I hope she gets here soon," Canada muttered.

* * *

Later that day...

"Nice to see you Atlantis, did you come up with something?" England asked as he let Atlantis in.

"I did," she produced a bottle of sea green liquid from her navy cloaks. America lunged for the bottle, Atlantis pulling it out of the way just in time.

"Not so fast 'Merica!" Atlantis scolded, in an American accent, stooping down to America's level. The entire group stared at Atlantis and England shifted uncomfortably.

"Didn't know you were American!" America commented sitting up from the floor.

"SHE'S AMERICAN?!" the group yelled in unison.

"I'm not," Atlantis answered still holding on to the accent "I just do it to make him squirm!" she pointed to England.

"Now down to business," Atlantis started finally dropping the accent "this potion isn't drinkable. It has to be inhaled."

"How exactly are we going to do that, aru?" China asked, still sitting on Russia's lap.

"Simple, alchemy!" Atlantis answered "I'll use simple equivalent exchange to turn the potion into a steam and you just have to breath, simple as that."

* * *

Every one stood in a circle as Atlantis drew a transmutation circle on the ground. The men wanted to stay in the room to protect the women. Atlantis placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"You all ready?" she asked placing her hands on the circle. Everyone nodded. Atlantis muttered some incoherent words as the ring started to spark. A ring of light surrounded the bottle as it started to crack. In a flash of light the bottle exploded and the room was filled with sea green smoke. No one could see a thing until the smoke started to clear.

"Hey I'm back to my awesome self again!" Prussia yelled looking down at his body. There was a little bit of cheering from the nations who had changed back.

"Hey even our clothes changed back!" America commented noting the skirt to pants change. Everything was good until someone decided to thank Atlantis for helping them.

"Crap where'd Atlantis go?" America screeched looking at the slumped over form on the ground. Short, curly, blood-red hair, navy pinstripe vest, white button up shirt with sleeves a bit too long for the arms, navy pants, and black and white dress shoes. America turned the form over to see a look-alike to Atlantis, acid green eyes and all.

England stirred from the corner.

"Bloody hell happened?" a female British voice asked.

The red-head boy stirred a bit muttering something along the lines of "Spell gone wrong... should be only temporary... crap" before coughing up some blood and passing out.

The newly male nations looked around at the rest of the group to see that the spell had changed the male nations into female ones. England had pigtails and a blue dress on. Austria had some of her hair pulled back and was wearing a lavender gown. Germany's outfit wasn't that much different other than the fact that her jacket wasn't buttoned up. Greece was wearing the same thing as ever except for the mess of brown hair that was significantly longer. Russia was now wearing a long pink jacket and her hair was a lot longer. Spain looked relatively the same except for her hair that was now quite a bit longer. France's hair was a bit darker and she was wearing a purple jacket and cloak.

"Atlantis fixes this whole thing just to make everything go topsy-turvy again but with different people?" Romano complained. From the evidence America had collected he could tell that everything had gon straight to hell.

"Shit," he muttered slumping his head down "just, shit."

* * *

**I know there's a lot of swearing and complicated stuff, but this whole thing should be cleared up next chapter.**

**Please Review! OuO**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm hopefully going to clear everything up for you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this'll probably be the worlds fastest update.**

**This may be a fail chapter because it might be a bit tough for me to write some of these pairings. Some people could stay unconscious for quite some time.**

* * *

Hungary had decided to wait outside the magic room just in case something happened. Something like an explosion. Well when she heard the boom and shouts from inside she decided to take action and rush in.

"What happened?" she yelled through the clearing smoke. That was when she noticed the state that everyone was in. A few standing male forms of the people who had been cured, and several female forms of the people who had come too. She did the only thing she could think of and grabbed the form nearest to her and hauled them out of the room, until one by one everyone was out, except Russia and Germany, the rest of the conscious people had to help with them.

"Hungary," Atlantis called weakly as Hungary carried him upstairs.

"What is it?" Hungary asked setting Atlantis down on a couch. It had taken a bit but they had finally figured out that the unconscious boy was Atlantis.

"Lucky for you, this whole gender change thing is only temporary. But, that means Prussia should also change back into a girl." Atlantis's voice was corse and sore.

"Are you alright?" Hungary asked worriedly. The small island nation didn't sound very good, nor did he look very good. He'd coughed up a small amount of blood with every jolt from the steps, leading to the presumption that something was severely wrong with her.

Atlantis put a hand to his head. "I'm going to pass out." he stated bluntly before falling forward into Hungary arms. A couple of the female nations started to wake up. England sat up rubbing her head.

"What happened?" she grumbled.

"I think Atlantis's spell backfired, don't worry it's only temporary." Hungary answered laying Atlantis down on the couch. That's when the male nations entered. Italy immediately ran over to Germany tackling her in a hug.

"Germany, I'm so worried about you. Are you okay?" Italy asked.

"I'm fine, just not myself." Germany answered returning the hug from Italy. Russia had managed to stand up despite her dizziness and walked over to China.

"Are you sure you should be standing, aru?" China asked as Russia walked over to him. Russia just nodded and hugged China. Even with Russia at her shortest and China at his tallest there was still a major height difference. Same instance with Germany and Italy except right now Germany was sitting down and Italy was seated on her legs, causing to blush profusely, but still not say anything to the smaller nation.

"England are you okay?" America asked kneeling down next to England.

"I'm fine you bloody idiot. It's you we should be worried about. What if the spell has some odd effect on you?" England asked. _Same as ever, _America thought _spiteful and snippy. _

"Everyone who was affected should probably turn in for the night," Hungary said picking Atlantis up "England, where do you want me to put Atlantis, he sort of passed out?"

"He's stayed here before when he was a girl, there's a room just down the hall, blue door, pretty easy to spot." England answered trying to stand up only to nearly fall over and be caught by America.

"I'll carry you to your room!" he said chuckling. England just folded her arms and turned her head away.

* * *

I the end everyone turned in for the night except for Hungary and Japan.

"What are you doing up so late?" Hungary asked when she saw Japan in the hallway.

"I was just checking on everyone. Why haven't you gone to sleep?" Japan asked. Hungary merely pointed to the bed next to her. Atlantis had been pretty heavily affected by the spell. He looked awfully sick, face flushed and breathing heavy.

"He looks pretty sick," Japan commented "shouldn't he take some medicine?"

"Wasn't conscious long enough to take any." Hungary answered "Could you get me some, for him to take when he wakes up?" Japan nodded and walked towards the kitchen. He returned a little bit later with some medicine to find Atlantis awake and coughing up blood again. Hungary was patting his back while he held a handkerchief to his mouth.

"Are you okay Atlantis-kun?" Japan asked.

"I'm in pain if that's what you mean, and lots of it." Atlantis answered once he stopped coughing. Hungary sighed pat his back in reassurance.

"So could you explain how fast this spell will wear off Atlantis-kun?" Japan asked handing Atlantis the medicine. Atlantis swallowed the medicine and crossed his legs so he was in a more comfortable sitting position.

"For the female nations, the more masculine the person, the faster they will change back to male. The more feminine the person, the slower they will change back to male. For the nations who are now male, the more feminine the characteristics the faster you'll change back. The more masculine, the slower. Even though I was originally female I'll probably be the last to change back since I absorbed a lot of the potion, that's why it's only temporary." Atlantis explained.

"I've got dibs that Germany and Italy'll be the first to change back. I mean have you seen how Germany and Italy normally act?" Hungary stated.

"I say some of the last people will be England-kun and American." Japan said.

"He's not feminine, just English," Atlantis argued.

"Yay, he's feminine," Hungary said sitting back in her chair. Atlantis chuckled.

The three talked until Atlantis fell asleep again.

"See you tomorrow, Hungary-chan." Japan said exiting the room. Hungary turned to look at Atlantis, was it just her imagination or did he look reasonably healthier. Probably just the medicine.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, some people'll change back then. I dare you to try to guess who'll change back first. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is just basically a filler. I need it so I can ask about how my story's going so far, while at the same time advancing the plot.**

* * *

"Now, lad," England started pulling on Atlantis's ear "I'd really like you to explain how exactly you messed up."

"Yes, ma'am," Atlantis winced, England letting go of his ear "I over calculated. The potion was too strong and accidentally affected everyone else in the room. It's only temporary, but that also counts for the people changed back. I'm sorry." England fully satisfied let go of the poor boy's ear.

"So I'm going to change back to a girl?" America huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Atlantis nodded solemnly.

"Might as well enjoy being back to normal while we can!" Canada commented quietly. France was sitting right next to him a bit too close for comfort.

"Canada's right, aru." China stated Russia still hugging him in her death hold.

"Does anyone know how uncomfortable this is for me?" Austria complained "I'm no longer as manly as I used to be."

"Like you were ever manly," Prussia retorted putting an arm around her shoulder. Austria slapped him upside the head earning a wince from the albino nation.

"I'm sure Germany will change back real quick, right?" Italy said hugging the blond nation around the waist.

"I'm sure I will, ja." Germany answered ruffling the small boy's hair.

"I'll be off then call me if anything happens," Atlantis answered pulling on a navy tail coat and top hat.

"Sure will," England answered turning back to the group "Something's got to give, one of us is going to change back eventually, right?"

"I'm sure one of us will," Japan answered hopefully attempting to somehow move Greece's sleeping form off him without waking her up. With a little shove Greece's head fell off Japan's shoulder and onto his lap. He muffled a yelp and blushed quite a bit as Greece stirred snuggling her head into his lap.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Canada awoke with a grumble, there was someone holding onto his waist. _Probably France _he thought snuggling deeper into the sheets. _Something's off _Canada thought _I'm the same height as America, and America's taller than France. So why is France taller than me? _He turned to face the newly male face of said French nation. _Oh merde. _He looked down at himself, and sure enough, he was back to female.

"France, wake up!" she said shaking him. He started to open his eyes and smiled at Canada's face.

"Good morning mon cheri," he whispered kissing her cheek, causing her to blush.

"We changed back!" she exclaimed throwing a robe over her pajamas which were, once again, too big for her figure "We need to tell England." France reluctantly got up grumbling the whole time in French about how this hour of the morning was much better suited for 'other things'.

* * *

"Okay," England inquired "this means that people should start turning back now right?" America was dead unconscious behind her, not that she cared much, snoring.

Canada nodded. She actually liked this gender change thing, now everyone in the house remembered who she was, it was oddly nice when people walked by you and actually remembered you name, or at least your face. Every time someone said hi to her, she felt her heart swell with the fact that one more person remembered who she was.

"Hello?" she snapped out of her trance when France waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry..." she apologized looking at the floor blushing.

"I wonder who'll change back last?" England enquired turning around to face America. Well let's see.

* * *

**I've been told to put more detail into my writing so I'm going to explain England's house. Thank you to all that reviewed asking for something like this.**

Austria walked around the old Victorian house... lost. The house almost reminded her of that old english fairy tale, oh, what was it called... Alice in Wonderland, that was it. Old Victorian clocks adorned the twisting hallways and checkerboard floors lay under foot at every turn. She took a left at the next intersection finding herself even more lost than before.

"Oh what do I do?" she mumbled. Every single door in this house was of a different color and design, each one crazier than the last, making it impossibly hard to find a way out. Just as she took another turn she ran smack into some one loosing her glasses in the process.

"Are you okay?" a familiar German voice asked.

"Yes, I'm quite fine Prussia," she answered continuing on her way tripping over something in the process.

"*Achten, Austria," Prussia scolded catching the nobel before she hit the ground.

"Please let me go Prussia." Austria demanded. Prussia shook his head and sighed.

"You were lost weren't you?" He asked placing Austria's glasses back on her nose.

"Maybe..." Austria answered hesitantly "you wouldn't happen to know the way to the piano room would you?" Prussia chuckled and led Austria to a beautiful wood door opening it for her.

"Here you go," Prussia stated "the piano room." Austria was shocked.

"How did you even know where it was?" she asked.

"Well I was in here a couple of minutes ago-" he cut himself off.

"Why were you in here?" Austria asked.

"Well it's a bit complicated und a long story, but I wasn't here to vandalize anything." Prussia answered seeming very roundabout. Austria wasn't about to argue when there was a grand piano that needed playing just a couple of steps away.

"Danke," Austria said nearly running over to the piano "you wouldn't mind staying here to help me find my way back would you?" Prussia smiled and nodded.

"Ooh look," Austria was now as giddy as a kid in a candy store "there's already music on the stand. Ooh, und it's *moonlight sonata!"

Prussia blanched and shakily sat down in a chair near the piano.

"It's nothing, England's probably a fan of it." Prussia said as though trying to cover something up. Austria politely walked over to him stopping right in front of his chair.

"Please stand," she stated, as Prussia stood up "I'm going thank you for helping me find this *wunderbar place. Though my choice of thanks is a bit inappropriate it'll have to do because it seems fitting." Prussia was confused about what sort of thanks he was going to get when Austria got up on her tip-toes. Their lips met for just one fleeting moment, Prussia was in pure and utter shock for a full minute after Austria stepped away. _Did Austria just kiss me? _he thought _Mein Gott she did! _ Prussia sat down in the chair again the next hour or so passing in a blur.

"Prussia, you wouldn't mind accompanying me back to the dinning room, it's about lunch time anyway." Austria suggested tapping Prussia's shoulder.

"Sure thing mein *prinzessin," he said testing boundaries. Austria just nodded, blushing, and made her way to the door. Now it was time for lunch.

*Achten basically means pay attention in German, I don't know why but I love to make the German countries speak German.

*Piano nerd reference. The moonlight sonata (according to my teacher) is the ultimate piece of music, if you can play that you can play anything.

*Once again German. It's wonderful.

*Prinzessin is German for princess, so Prussia's just trying to compliment her.

* * *

**So how's the story? Thank you to anyone who reviewed. Please review, review and I update, promise. Love you guys! oUo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Because I love the Germans this chapter will be centered around my PruAus pairing. If you would like me to write a chapter centering around another pairing, please leave a review asking for it, I'll try my best to write one. Thanks!**

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" Italy chimed walking into the dinning room full of people. He (of course) had made pasta carbonara for lunch, serving everyone their fair share. There was light conversation between the countries for a few minutes.

"So," Austria began wiping her mouth off with a napkin "you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the piano room for the next few mornings?"

"Sure thing," Prussia answered "as long as I get a similar prize." Prussia finished. _  
_

"Fine," Austria replied blushing "as long as you don't let me get lost."

"I can do that," Prussia answered leaning back in his chair.

"Sit up straight you trottle," Austria scolded whacking Prussia upside the head.

"Oye, France," Prussia called down the table, leaning behind the chairs. Hopefully France would give him someone better to talk to than "*The Little Mistress".

"Oui?" France answered, leaning at a similar angle to get behind the backs of the people behind them.

"I thought you were a chick?" Prussia asked confused.

"Well, mon ami, I was until sometime this night when I believe the drugs wore off." France replied smiling.

"What about Canadia, or what's his name?" Prussia asked.

"Canada, and yes she changed back too." France answered.

"Okay then, you guys were rooming together right?" Prussia questioned.

"Oui," France answered "She used to be a colony of mine, New France, but that brother of hers, America, convinced her to claim independence, so we are no longer related in any way." Prussia shrugged and turned back to the table, fully satisfied with his short conversation with his friend.

"France is a dude again," Prussia stated bluntly to Austria causing her to nearly choke on her food.

"What?" she stuttered staring at him wide-eyed.

"What's wrong," Prussia seemed confused "So France is a guy again, big whoop."

"I was hoping I'd be male again before he changed back, that way I wouldn't have to risk him... well being France." Austria answered looking around cautiously and pulling her arms in tight, shivering, "Please promise you won't leave me alone, it's not safe."

"I didn't know you were that paranoid about France," Prussia replied "I thought you guys actually had only Switzerland between you?"

"_Switzerland_, there'd be no way he'd even get to my front steps with that trigger happy Swiss between us." Austria answered, seeming less worried now and sitting normally.

"Fine I'll protect you from France, no promises though." Prussia stated.

Austria mumbled something along the lines of 'close enough' and finished her food.

*Prussia does call Austria "Little Master" right? Anyway I just changed Master to Mistress wich is just common Victorian grammar, wich is where I'm guessing that nickname came from. So *shrugs* that's why I did that.

* * *

**Anybody like this so far? Sorry I haven't updated, I've been writing a pirate based story for school, plot bunnies for that seems like the only thing I can catch. But, it seems as though every time I write a story for school... it ends up secretly being half fanfiction, in this one Spain is one of the navigators on the ship and Finnian's one of the captain's friends. (Finnian from Black Butler) My mentor never notices. Any constructive criticism is encouraged, I tell my mentor about it and she helps me strengthen any thing I'm lacking in. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**2 chance for this chapter, if I have to try again, this plot bunny will be trashed, swiftly and painfully, a beheading sounds nice, what do you think?**

**I was not in my right mind whilst writing the first version of this, I'll compare it to being drunk (very drunk) though I consume no alcohol before writing, rule of mine.**

**A special thanks to: JDAH22megirl and that guest reviewer TooLazy 2 Log In for reviewing my last chapter. And an even more special thanks to my good friend (She sadly does not have a fanfic account) for listening to me talk about this constantly. Hopefully she gets around to reading this and getting herself an account soon. You know who you are, thanks!**

* * *

Austria grumbled and turned over half asleep. Maybe a few more minutes. Being, after all, one of the least recognized European countries, leaves one with very few responsibilities. Though, this morning something felt off, other than having slept the entire night with Prussia arms length away, she couldn't recall anything different. She reached next to her hoping to slap the Prussian awake or at least roust him. Her hand fell on nothing. Where was he, he promised not to abandon her with France still on the loose. She shot up looking around. Man were her pajamas normally that tight, hadn't she altered them to fit comfortably? SHe looked down to see if they were twisted of snagged.

"Mein Gott..." she, sorry author's mistake, _he_ muttered under his breath. So that's why Prussia had left, cheeky jerk. Austria had asked to be protected until he turned back to male, Prussia had cut the ordeal short and just walked out when he'd turned back. Austria tried to calm down, clearing everything in his head. A noise caught his attention, moonlight sonata on piano. He walked out of the room into the hallway following the sound of the piano. Somehow when there was music, Austria never got lost. Soon he found the familiar door just open a crack right as the interesting part of the song came. He pushed the door open even more to peak inside. There sitting on the piano bench was Prussia back to female, her fingers dancing delicately on the ivory keys of the instrument. Was that really Prussia, last time Austria had checked, Prussia couldn't play a note on any instrument, let alone a full sonata on a piano. Austria entered the room quietly and slowly, observing Prussia. She'd been in a similar rush as him and was still in her ill-fitting pajamas. He was surprised she didn't hear him come in, he wasn't wearing shoes but he'd still made some substantial noise upon entry. Her eyes were closed and she seemed entirely into the piece she was playing. The song ended and Prussia's hands drifted down to her lap, her eyes still closed. Austria walked closer still making as little sound as possible.

"Good morning, Prussia. Tell me, where exactly did you learn to play piano so well? I'd love to know!" Austria stated curiously. Prussia spun around to face him a horrified expression dancing across her features.

"I-it's none of your business!" she stammered turning away from him, back towards the piano.

"Are you so sure about that? I am after all the best pianist in, hmm, let's say... the world?" Austria commented smoothly sitting next to Prussia on the piano bench.

"That doesn't give you the right to interrogate me!" Prussia argued turning towards the door again.

"Tsk tsk, I think that if you put some logic into what you were saying, you'd notice how stupid that was." Austria replied turing on the piano bench so he was facing Prussia's back.

Prussia feet moved for the door, a simple, yet hasty escape, but Austria's hands made their way around her waist, swiftly and easily.

"Get off me, blasted noble!" Prussia yelled squirming.

"Not until you tell me where you learned to play piano." Austria answered bluntly pulling Prussia closer to him.

"Fine," Prussia huffed, "As you well know, I was... disbanded," she winced at the word, "a while back. I've had more than enough free time and you always leave a book or two on the stand. I learned just by listening to you, eventually I could read sheet music and started to play stuff on my own."

"Why did you keep this a secret from me?" Austria asked, "If I'd known you could play, I would have asked you to perform a duet with me."

"Does this seem like a manly hobby to you?" Prussia countered snippily squirming a bit.

"Does it need to be? You are female." Austria replied emotionlessly. Prussia attempted to elbow him in the stomach only finding her arm securely trapped.

Austria chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Get off me, who gave you the right to invade my awesomeness bubble!" Prussia shrieked fighting against Austria's grip.

"Nein, I don't feel like it." Austria mumbled into Prussia's shoulder.

"You're silly Austria, you really are." Prussia huffed slumping down on the bench.

* * *

**5 reviews, 5. 5 and you get a new chapter. 1 suggesting a pairing to focus on and I'll do my best as fast as I can. I absolutely LOVE it when people send me reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Luna the Darkness Princess and my bordem I will update. Now everyone I would like you to thank Luna the Darkness Princess, because she's the reason you're reading this.**

**Also, K-chan, the next chapter will be Giripan, because you asked nicely. Also, yes, the last chapter was pretty much pure fluff, that's how I originally wanted to write it but, I needed something to do and the idea wasn't fully matured. So basically forced chapter fail. Never force yourself to write, it will only end badly.**

* * *

"Germany... Hey Germany wake up!" Italy's voice seeped into Germany's tired mind like ice water through a cracked rock. His voice sounded different though. Nothing to worry about.

"Please Germany? I have something important to tell you!" Italy's voice chirped. That ice water voice was starting one irritating headache.

"What is it?" Germany mumbled, not really fully conscious yet.

"We changed back!" That was the difference, Italy's voice was higher and more feminine.

"The only issue with that is now I have to protect you from Francy Pants again, wait didn't I have to protect you before, mein Gott your big brother France is messed up." Germany said thoughts trailing off due to lack of awareness.

"Wake up breakfast is coming soon..." Italy whined poking Germany's face, "And I'll need to change, my *sleep wear doesn't fit."

"Who's making breakfast this morning?" Germany said, shifting to his back.

"I think it's France and that Canada girl he's getting so close to... I'm sure they'll make something delicious!" Italy replied cheerily.

"Get dressed, and join me at breakfast, okay?" Germany said, "I'm going to go see how everyone's doing." Italy nodded sweetly as Germany left.

_'So I'll go check to see if anyone else changed back. I wonder...' _Germany thought walking past a guest room door.

"You bastard! (I'm allowed to say that right?) Get away from me!" a female Italian accent screeched. Was that Romano?

Germany stopped in his tracks staring blankly at the door. He knocked gently on the door, hoping to get someones attention without releasing Romano's rage.

"Si?" the Spaniard said opening the door. He had changed back to male, and was carrying a reluctant Romano behind him.

"You both changed back? So did me and Italy, that's odd..." Germany remarked. Romano broke from the Spaniard's grip and was staring at Germany with an evil look in her eyes. Just then Italy came rushing down the hall.

"Sorella!" she cheered tackling her older sister. "You changed back! So did I!"

"This isn't a good thing, now that Spanish bastard's even worse than ever! Would you get off of me!" Romano countered shoving her sister off her. Italy didn't even blink an eye, used to her sister's behavior, and walked back to Germany.

"Italy why did you leave the room, I thought you were going to breakfast?" Germany asked after Spain dragged Romano by the waist back to the room.

"Well I heard Romano, and though I'd come see Spain!" Italy responded sweetly. She had pulled her long hair into a high pony-tail leaving only the copper curl out of the elastic band.

"Let's go to breakfast, silly" Germany said fondly.

At the breakfast table was loads of sweet looking confections displayed on silver platters which rested on a lace tablecloth.

"Bloody hell!" England said rubbing her eyes. "You made a Victorian English breakfast, tea cakes and all!"

"Oui! But don't thank me, it was Canada's idea to make some food from your history." France replied, putting a hand on Canada's waist causing her to blush.

"Yeah," Canada replied, "I know how fondly you remember the Victorian era, it _was_ quite a sophisticated time."

"You are now my best friend!" England shouted and ran over to hug Canada.

"Those cakes look SO good!" Italy said drooling a bit.

"Sit down, I'll get you some." Germany said grabbing a plate. He put a small strawberry cake on it and handed it to Italy. She smiled and took a big bit of the cake. How sweet...

*I sort of thought pajama's was an English term so sleep wear is the more direct meaning for someone who was taught English as a second language out of a book.

* * *

**That whole Victorian breakfast thing was spurred by my trip to New York on Thanksgiving. The inn we stayed in was an old Victorian styled house and Victorian breakfasts were served almost every morning. How I loved New York (no wait, where I stayed was New Jersey!)**

**I hope this was enough GerIta Luna the Darkness Princess! Next up Giripan!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Giripan... Okay... Greece is still female and Japan's male. I think I'll keep it that way for one more chapter! Okay! By the way, Hungary has been abandoned from this story, she may come back, but probably not. Unless you want her back, then it can happen.**

**Thank you K-chan and LoolieRockLobster for this suggestion! I hope this piece of Giripan is good enough.**

**Sorry for the delay. I've lately been writing a story at school, that could be counted as FanFiction, called "The Adventures of the Sugar Skull"! We have Antonio(Spain) as the navigator and Patrick(Finnian from Black Butler) as the assistant navigator. They travel the world in search of treasure and run into the Hetalia characters along the way (though I've never told my mentor this). My main character is based on Atlantis, you remember her, and got kidnapped by the pirates. If anyone wants to read this, I may start a fiction press account and publish it there.**

* * *

_'Rain' _Japan thought dreamily. The windows were dripping with water, enough to make seeing out of them an impossible task. Greece was sitting next to him and had already fallen asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear. What an invasion of personal space, not that he could do anything. It would be quite rude to wake her up and ask her to move just for his own comfort. Greece stirred slowly opening her eyes, feeling done with her nap.

"Rain, we'll be stuck inside all day." Greece stated bluntly.

"Yes, we will won't we. What would you like to do to waste the day?" Japan asked politely.

"I don't know." Greece snuggled her head into the crook of Japan's neck. "I wouldn't mind just sitting here for the rest of the day, as long as you stay."

"Sure!" Japan replied hurriedly blushing.

Greece stood up and sat back down again, this time on Japan's lap.

"What are you doing?" Japan said flustered. What was with those Westerners and their habit of invading his space bubble.

"Making sure you don't leave while I'm asleep. You can't move while I'm sitting here." Greece said sleepily once again starting to nod off. Her head was once again nuzzled in Japan's neck.

_"Europeans...'_ Japan though _'such odd people.' _

**In another place...**

China had just woken up, a bit late might I add. And hastily walked towards the door.

"I just need breakfast, then I'll go back to sleep." he murmured to himself stepping into the hallway. Where was the kitchen again? He walked down a couple hallways ending up near the sitting room. Just as he turned the corner a smirk slipped onto his features. There was Japan, with Greece on his lap, blushing red as fire. For a moment China wondered if blushing that much was healthy.

"Help me!" Japan whispered across the room, hoping not to wake Greece.

"Tough luck, Japan, I have no idea how to deal with that girl. Your on your own." China answered, suddenly remembering the placement of the kitchen. "Bye!"

Japan sat discouraged. An entire day sitting here? What a bummer. Suddenly Greece woke up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you!" Japan quickly apologized.

"Your brother's quite loud, you know that?" Greece said staring at the far wall instead of Japan's blushing face.

"You were very considerate not to wake me, Iapo̱nía" Greece said facing Japan.

"What was that last bit?" Japan asked confused by the foreign word.

"Iapo̱nía is Greek for Japan. I always like how it sounded, very pretty word." Greece replied dreamily. "What's Japanese for Greece?"

"Girisha." Japan answered, "Not quite as elegant, and sounds a lot like the English. We do it so American tourist don't get confused."

"It's pretty good. Your right, neither of ours sounds like the native tong of the other. Sort of disappointing, Greek and Japanese are nice languages." Greece trailed off looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, Greek is a good language..." Japan murmured.

"I had the oddest dream, possibly a premonition." Greece said snapping back to reality.

"What was it about?" Japan asked wondering what sort of thing Greece would define as an odd dream.

"We were sitting here, like we are now. And for the oddest reason... I decided to kiss you." Greece replied bluntly.

"What exactly classifies that as a premonition?" Japan asked nervously.

"Because I'm very well tempted to do it. And why not?" Greece replied grabbing Japan's chin. "You sure are cute enough!"

Japan's face lit up an even brighter shade of red (if that was possible).

"That decides it, my dream was a premonition!" Greece stated leaning in closer to Japan.

China walked past the door, a cup of coffee in his hand, once again lost. When he saw Greece kissing Japan he blushed a bit and chuckled.

"Good job, charmer!" he mouthed from across the room giving Japan a thumbs up. Japan's once subsided blush came back even darker than before upon seeing his older brother in the doorway.

* * *

**Did I do a good job K-chan? Hopefully this was up to your expectations, ****LoolieRockLobster. I thank you for asking for this, made my afternoon!**

**Okay the next couple chapters will be request's so here's the list.**

**1: Rochu for LoolieRockLobster**

**2: USUK and Franada {Yes in the same chapter} for 'Never catch meh'**

**3:Spamano {Thanks I've wanted to write this for a while} for crystal97**

**Thanks! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go LoolieRockLobster, some RoChu. Just so you know, I may or may not know what I'm doing. This is just me with writer's block not being able to write China and Russia for a while. Okay I thank everyone for their support. And thank you, Whoviana Galifrey, for reading all of this in one afternoon and pressuring me for a one day update. Thank you!**

**I'm sorry this is so late, I ran out of inspiration an had to slowly work on it until it got better.**

**Warning: OC's coming back! I would also like your opinion of Atlantis if you wouldn't mind! And Atlantis is still male, just so you know. If I mess up and use she, tell me.**

* * *

"England! Wake up!" Atlantis whispered shaking said Brit.

"What do you want, twit." England spat, the early hour disagreeing with her mild manner.

"I need some research on the people changing back!" Atlantis answered, pulling his caretaker out of bed.

"Fine, just make some tea and I'll join you in the parlor as soon as I can." England grumbled shifting into a seated position. Atlantis nodded and walked out.

* * *

England stumbled into the parlor, still in her *pajamas. Atlantis had, just as asked, made a pot of tea and had removed his rain cloak.

"What do you need to know on the people changing back?" England asked sitting down at the table and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Why they're changing back in pairs. When one changes back, the person sharing a room with them is changed back too. I understand why the Italy twins changed back at the same time, but everyone else only had rooms in common." Atlantis pressed.

"Could it be some sort of magical energy exchange?" England suggested.

"I doubt it. The kind of magic we used can't do any sort of spacial energy exchange due to its odd base components." Atlantis answered pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Could it be relationship related, we did use flowers!" England mused, dropping a sugar cube into her tea.

"Sure, I mean Italy and Germany _were _in a pretty close alliance during WWII. But flowers don't normally mean friendship..." Atlantis trailed off, stirring his tea.

England smirked.

"I don't think I meant friendship."

"Do you mean to tell me..." Atlantis leaned into the table blushing. Guess even the male form couldn't stop the female mind it held.

"Yep, Italy _was _pretty 'touchy feely' with Germany even back then." England replied leaning back into her chair and staring out the window. Even though the sun was just rising, she could tell it was going to be rainy.

"What about Spain and Romano? They were at each other's throats last I checked." Atlantis questioned, very intrigued.

"I forgot, you hadn't met Romano before that day. She's... _complicated_, even I can see that." England answered.

"So who's next? You seem pretty intellectual on your friends." Atlantis asked.

"China. China's too girly to last much longer in his male form and Russia too manly to stay in pink another day. Russia can't keep her hands off of him. Very entertaining couple, don't you say?" England replied.

"In that case, the only reasonable cure would be to have the men act more feminine and women act more masculine." Atlantis started. "But I think cross dressing won't sit well with America."

"Yeah, America does have some masculinity protect. I don't mind the female form much though." England said pouring herself more tea.

"Just a question, would you sacrifice being male again for America to not change back?" Atlantis said, smirking and reaching inside his bag. He withdrew an antique styled tin, one meant for sweets, and placed it on the table. "A magical experiment of mine, these candies will automatically change you to female and America to male permanently. Use them if ever you want. Don't think about using them to prank France though, they're set up so you can't."

"W-why did you make these?" England stuttered, shocked by her sibling's actions.

"You just said it." Atlantis replied. "America has some male pride to protect, unlike you. Just being considerate. At first I thought I could use them on America when he changed back, just offer him some sweets. But, forgive me for saying this, I think he's got enough of a crush on you that if I did that, you'd be changed back too. I thought it'd be nice to have the decision in your own control."

England blushed and looked at her lap.

"You can keep them just in case though. If you feel you'd rather not, give them back to me. No shame in backing off from an unnecessary and avoidable risk." Atlantis stated, trying to soften the serious conversation.

A thick silence hung in the air for a few seconds.

"I'll keep them," England started. Atlantis mentally cheered. "But," here came the compromise. "I can't assure that I will use them. If you wanted a test run, I'm not the lab rat." Atlantis nodded grinning from ear to ear.

**Okay, here's the RoChu.**

"Ni hao England, aru!" China cheered, now female, as she walked into the kitchen. England quickly slipped the tin in her pocket.

"Oh good morning, China! Care to join us for tea?" England suggested smiling.

"Sure!" China chimed.

Atlantis sat awkwardly for a moment as though wanting to say something but not having the courage.

"Hey, China..." he started, blushing.

"Spit it out, lad, we haven't got all day!" England teased.

"Just for research and development on the potion do you by any chance _like _Russia?" his voice was hurried and flustered and he stared at his lap when he was done. England almost dropped her tea cup.

"Excuse me, aru?" China stared at the young boy.

"We want to know if the changing back has anything to do with relationships or such. You don't need to answer if you don't want to!" Atlantis explain hurriedly.

"Well..." China started. "He's not mean to me, aru. He's not too bad when it comes to looks. Maybe." China blushed furiously, smiling a little.

Gossip going to start in 3... 2... 1... GO!

"Oh my gosh. I knew it!" England said victoriously.

The three continued to talk, chatting about who else in the house they thought was 'together'.

"It's sort of like girl's gossip except one of us is technically not female!" England giggled pouring everyone more tea.

"Shouldn't we check on Russia? If our theory's correct, we should find a male." Atlantis asked, now on his fifth cup of tea.

* * *

"Hey, Russia, are you awake, aru?" China called opening the door.

"Da, but I can't find my shirt!" a masculine Russian voice called from inside. China flicked the light switch on. Russia was standing, rummaging through his clothes, wearing no shirt but still had the scarf on. "Can you help me?"

"You're still technically female!" England shouted covering up Atlantis's eyes.

"Nice call, aru." China said laughing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Russia asked, smiling at the silly scene in front of him.

"So our theory _was _correct." Atlantis started, eyes still covered. "That person was obviously male and Russian" He pointed blindly, somehow matching his target.

*A fact on the word pajama. It was created in the Victorian Era when the English saw men in India wearing something of a similar name (loose, airy, lounge pants and no shirts) and decided to make them into sleep-wear. Before that, men wore white gowns like women.


	16. Chapter 16

**June 10th is my birthday and thanks to my lovely brothers and parents I now have a laptop which will hopefully make updates more regular and faster. It seems that I have sat on the computer writing these so much that everyone got tired of the family computer basically being mine. I have a wonderful Gateway laptop that runs like a dream. Thank you family for the laptop. And thank you readers for sort of indirectly getting me this.**

**USUK and Franada is next on request for Never catch meh, have a nice day everyone.**

* * *

"France, stay back!" England spat, shielding a shocked Canada behind her.

"Stay away from my sister, Francey Pants!" America shouted, grabbing France by the waist, successfully restraining him.

"All I did was give Canada a kiss! You two are such kill joys!" France countered back, struggling against America's grip.

"You two need to lighten up!" Canada commented, catching everyone's attention. Her words were calm, though a dark blush covered her cheeks. "He is _French _after all. Plus, it was no big deal."

"No big deal! Love, that French frog getting anywhere near you is a great big deal!" England said, concerned. So the Canadian had a long history of forgive and forget, but that had never been put up to something like _this!_

"England, I get the whole French thing." Canada countered. "I was called New France for quite a long time, you know."

"You're coming with me deary." England commented, dragging Canada away from the scene.

* * *

"Canada, what's wrong?" England questioned.

"What do you mean?" Canada's eyes were genuinely confused.

"You let the French frog kiss you!" England almost barked.

"Oh, come on, England, loosen up!" Canada giggled smiling. "I lived with the man when I was a child! You're lucky he hasn't gone fully French on me now that we're sharing a room!"

England blushed, suddenly wondering why she hadn't asked America to room with Canada. She could always rearrange the rooms but then _she'd _have to share with him. She shuddered at the thought.

"It all works out England." Canada comforted.

England sighed.

"Plus, I can always just tell France about that little crush you've got on America. By the end of the day _everyone _will know."

"Fine!" England huffed. "It can stay how it is."

* * *

"Dude, what was that back there?" America questioned, leaning against the door frame.

"Excusez-moi?" France asked, a puzzled expression decorating his face.

"That wasn't like you, man. What's up?" America explained, throwing his arm over France's shoulder.

"What?" France was even more puzzled.

"Do I have to say it bluntly?" America sighed. France nodded.

"You kissed her."

"And how exactly is kissing a belle not French?" France asked, still very confused.

"It's French, sure. Just not very 'France-like'." America replied.

"What would be the, as you say, 'France-like' thing?" France enquired.

"Well... I don't want to say it, England might hear but..." America stuttered blushing. His hand moved from Frances shoulder, heading somewhere a bit _lower._

France's face lit up a bright crimson.

"So you say grabbing Canada's _derriere_ would be the France thing to do?" France asked.

America nodded, his hand quickly returning to its original position.

"Just so you know, I'd never do that to a belle I liked. The only reason I do it to England is because it gets her quite ruffled up. But, merci for your concern." France explained. Right before he walked out however, he made sure to give America's rear a nice pat. The American nation flushed and tried to slap the Frenchman.

"See, works every time!" France chuckled.

* * *

**Okay, I have 2 prompts stuck in my head.**

**The English and Their Corsets (Nyo!England but no one else genderbent)**

**This one will be slightly USUK, but most will see FrUK.**

**Just talking (in a slightly pervy way) about why Fem!England's waist is smaller than any of the other females. America isn't sure what a corset is (being far too young in the days where it was popular to have *ahem* encountered one) and France tells him about women back in the day. Yes, France will be VERY French.**

**Or**

**The German's and Their Techno Music**

**No pairings just Prussia, Germany, beer, and techno music. Probably humor.**

**Germany and Prussia are amazing at writing and performing techno music so the often bars with DJs. Both get dressed for the occasion and head out on a regular basis. Germany loosens up and smiles, ect.**

**Give me votes on which one and check my stories for a humor one shot by the titles!**


End file.
